Broken Words and Broken Worlds
by Slytheringirl23
Summary: This is based on the movie Hangman's Curse by Frank Peretti. It's from Crystal Spark's POV, dealing with everything in her life. Please RR!
1. Loving Christians

**This is from Crystal Spraks POV, obviously from the movie since she coughdiedcough in the book I don't own anything, ((although I wouldn't mind owning Ian )). This is after the Springfield's leave, although the might make an appearance later on.**

Tears ran down my fast as I ran out of the church as fast as I could without tripping.

"I should have known" I say to myself silently. "It was a stupid idea. I never should have tried it."

The Springfield's were nice. They understood. I can remember, on that day when we had the picnic with me, Ian, Blake, and them. They sat us 'new kids' down and briefly talked about Jesus. I didn't show any interest then, but it had been on my mind ever since. So, I got the stupid idea that I could go down to the local Baptist church, and they would be as nice and welcoming as the Springfield's had. Fat chance.

I could tell from the moment I walked in that the people there were uneasy about my black silk skirt that went down to my knees, with fishnet stockings under it. They didn't like my black tank top, covered by a trench coat. They didn't like my mid-shin high black boots with the chunky heels. They didn't like my blondish/redish/brownish hair, or my white makeup with thick black eyeliner. They didn't like me.

Not that they would say anything. Oh no, their to high and mighty, with their perfect dresses and suits to actually say anything to my face about the way I dressed. Instead, they whispered with their friends, gossiping mouths hidden behind their hands.

After I was standing their in the foyer for a couple minutes, one of the men walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you have a youth group or something that I could go to?" I replied, staring him in the eye.

"Sure. Follow me." And so he took off walking down into the auditorium. I started after him, my boots echoing off the wood floor.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking down hallways, he opened a door, which revealed a large room full of pool tables, couches, and tons of teenage kids, sprawled everywhere. I noticed right away that none of them looked anything remotely like me. The girls had on their fancy dresses and skirts, high heels, and designer tops. The boys were mostly wearing slacks and a nice shirt; a select few were actually wearing suits.

"Just go in." The man said, and walked away. Uneasily, I glanced back in the room, and took a step inside. A couple of the girls looked up at me, eyes expressing their disapproval. Not knowing what to do, I went and sat down on an empty couch, wishing that I had thought to bring Ian with me.

"Okay people, let's get this party started." Said an older man, probably in his 30's. He was dressed up in a suit that looked very formal, but he had a tie that had little penguins on it. The other teens quieted down, and those who were standing sat down on the couches. No one sat on mine.

"Our lesson today is going to be on judging others appearances." How ironic, I thought. But it could be interesting; maybe they'll see that I'm not a freak, just a normal person.

"What passes through your mind when you see a homeless man?" The leader of this youth group said.

"I feel sorry for them," a girl answered. She was obviously one of the star people at this church. She had on a pink sweater, blue jeans skirt, high heel sandals, and a big cross necklace that was impossible to miss.

"I smile at them, to let them know that Jesus loves them." She said again.

I did a double take on her. I didn't think she really did that; her personality was opposite at school. She was constantly looking down on everyone. Her name was Lacey, if I remember right.

"My mom and I give them money sometimes," said a girl sitting to the right of Lacey, her name was Julie, and she acted just like Lacey.

More of Lacey's friends were chiming in, all expressing their good deeds that they had done to the less fortunate. 'Such hypocrites!' I thought. There was no way that they acted like this at school. What's wrong with this church? I thought Christians were supposed to love everyone. At this point, I was feeling sort of uncomfortable. I didn't think the conversation was going to be about homeless people the whole time, these girls had said pretty much everything that you can say you did for the homeless.

Three more boys walked in.

"Ah, Matthew, Brain, and Ryan, good to see you all! Take a seat, I'm glad you came."

The tallest boy mumbled something that sounded like "I'm not glad to be here."

"Sorry we're late, Mr. D. Ryan here," the boy in the middle said, pointing to the tall boy, "overslept. Took us forever to get him up."

"That's quite alright, Matthew," Mr. D replied. "Now, if you boys will just sit down, we'll continue on with our discussion."

The boy in the middle (Matthew, I'm guessing) went over and sat down on the same couch as Lacey and her friends. Brain went to join his friends at another couch. There were no more couches left, so Ryan plopped down on mine, about three feet away from me.

"Let's change the topic, shall we girls?" Mr. D asks, attempting to break up the fight that was starting between Julie and Pamela, another one of Lacey's hypocrite friends.

"What do we change it to?" Lacey asked innocently. "How about people that really stand out in school? People that purposely look different? Now, not to judge anyone, but..." she looked around the room, avoiding my couch. "I think people who want to look so totally different from everyone are a little strange. I mean, I can understand not wanting to fit into the mold, but you just look stupid when someone can spot you in the crowd by a mile away."

Now Lacey looked at me, her eyes narrowed.

"I think that our school should get uniforms, to keep everyone looking the same. I mean, Gosh, it's so distracting to see someone who looks totally different. Even in some cases," she sniffed, "It can be scary."

"Leave her alone." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked, trying to sound like she didn't know anything.

"You're talking about this goth girl here." he said, pointing at me.

"So what if I am? Her and her boyfriend and her creepy little friends scare me. They were behind all of those mysterious illnesses last semester. Do you really think that she minds? She knows she's different. She's proud. And for all I care, she could walk around naked."

Ryan started to say something, but I stood up so fast that if Ryan hadn't been sitting on the couch it would have flipped over.

"And what do you know? You call yourself Christians. Yeah right, that's a joke. I come here to try and learn more about Jesus, who loved everyone. But instead I get snubbed just because I don't look like you. Well guess what? In a way your right! I DON'T want to look like you, because you look fake. You live two lives, you school one and your church one. I live one life. I'm a real person. And as far as this 'Christianity' stuff goes, you can just shove it right where it belongs, up your..."

At this point, Mr. D stood up, in a weak attempt to calm us down, but it was too late. I'd seen enough, and was ready to leave. Grabbing my purse, I stalked to the door, pulled it open, and left, slamming the door behind me for good riddance.

I somehow found my way out of the church and onto the streets. I started running, not caring where I was going; just letting me feet carry me. When my feet stopped, I recognized the apartment building in front of me. Of course my feet would carry my there. I walked around, to building 8, number 203, and knocked on the door.

A woman in her early forties answered the door. She was very beautiful in her day, but now her face was ragged with age, her hair lined with gray.

"Hello Miss Snyder." I said.

"Hi Crystal. You must be here to see Ian. The lazy boy still hasn't gotten out of bed yet."

Remembering that it was only 9:30 in the morning, and that Miss Snyder was still in her bathrobe, I asked "Did I come too early? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She said, waving away my apology. "I keep telling my son that he needs to get up earlier. You can go into his room now."

"Thank you," I said, and gave the woman a hug. She was like the mom I never had. Everything was in order in the Snyder house. Ever since Mr. Snyder left seven years ago, just after I met Ian, Miss Snyder has kept everything nice and neat, in little piles, so her life was a little less confusing.

I tiptoed into Ian's room, closing the door softly behind me. Ian was stretched out on his bed, only in boxer shorts, sheets thrown back (me: mmmm). I let myself smile through the tears, as I took off my big boots, and slid into bed next to Ian.

Half asleep, he opened his eyes, saw it was me, and took me in his arms. I let myself cry then, all the tears that I had attempted to hold back from the moment I left that awful church. After a few minutes, Ian sat up on one elbow, facing me, and asked what was wrong.

"Do you remember when the Springfield's told us about that Jesus guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he murmured, trying to wake up.

"Well, I thought what they had to say was interesting, so I went to a church this morning."

"You did, did you?"

"Yea. It was okay; no one actually said anything about me at first, although I could feel everyone's stares. But then when the class started, they talked about appearances, and Lacey from school just started telling me that I scared her, and I was freaky, and all that stuff." I said, tears filling my eyes again.

"Why can't people just accept us for who we are, Ian?" I ask.

"It'll be batter some day," he says, laying back down, pulling me towards him. I bury my face in his chest and cry for a little while longer. When I stop, he asks if I want to go get something to eat.

"Sure."

"Okay, just let me get dressed, and we can go."

I lay there in his bed as he pulls out a black shirt and baggy black pants from his closet, then leaves to use the restroom. I was half asleep when he came back in. He went over to the bed, gently shook me, and we left, yelling to hi mom that we would be back soon.

We went to a McDonalds a little ways down the road, only getting glances from a few people.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Ian asked me.

"Staying away from home. My dad brought home a new girlfriend last night. She looks as bad as the rest, from the whole three seconds I caught of her before her and my dad were at in his bedroom."

"You wanna go to the movies or something, then?"

"Sure."

**A/N: More to come, including more drama with Lacey and her gang, and even Ryan! (Don't worry; Crystal doesn't dump Ian for Ryan. Although if that happened, maybe I could get Ian.....). PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. The Past Hurts

"When you multiple the square root of three and two, then you should get the answer of…"

I started to doze off in the middle of my math class, bored. But at least

None of Lacey's friends where in my class. I had the feeling that Lacey wasn't finished with me yet, after yesterday.

I feel a pencil poke into my back, so I slip my hand on top of the desk behind me. Ian presses a note into my waiting hand, and I bring my hand back through my chair. Leaving the note in my lap, I open it up and read "R U OK? U don't seem like ur normal self" in Ian's pointy handwriting.

"just worried bout lunch. lacey and crew will b there, don't know how it will turn out." I write, and put it on top of his desk.

"u want 2 skip lunch and spend it in the library?"

"no, she'll catch up 2 me sooner or l8r. might as well get it over w/"

"k, if ur sure. love u"

"love u 2"

Ian then took the page of notes, folded it, and stuck it in his backpack. The bell rang, and with a grim smile on my face, I stood up and walked to lunch. I went through the lunch line and got some of the disgusting stuff they call 'food', and say down. Lacey wasted no time.

About one minute after I sat down, she walked over with Julie.

"Just to let you know, what you said yesterday, was so completely untrue, you bitch."

"I thought you called yourself a Christian." I replied, feeling cool, and hoping we could get through this fighting match without the whole lunch room getting involved.

"I AM a Christian," she said. "I wear nice clothes, go to church every Sunday, and don't go around setting curses on other people."

"I've heard that Christians are more than just that. Some of my friends told me that Christians loved everyone, not just those who look normal."

Suddenly, Ryan appeared.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Fck off!" An angry Julie told him.

"Don't let Mr. D hear you say that," He replied coolly.

"I'll say whatever I fcking like around him. Your opinion is sht."

"Well, Crystal, welcome to the wonderful world of Christians."

About now, I was so confused. What was Ryan doing? And where was Ian? He had left to go get us drinks a couple minutes ago! What was taking him so long? I could really use a little bit of help there.

"Crystal," Lacey said in an icy voce, "You just better watch you little ass. I'll pay you back for this, mark my words. You have no idea what kind of a lecture I got after church yesterday. You're not going to ruin my life anymore."

And with that, she spun around and walked off. Ryan sat down in Ian's empty seat.

"Sorry about them; they can get a little uptight when someone does something bad to them."

"I didn't do anything bad, she attacked me first. And thanks for the help, but I can fight for myself. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't rip her head off."

Ian walked up then, and seeing Ryan in his spot, he looked at me with question in his eyes.

"You just missed Lacey."

He cursed, and then asked "So what'd she do?"

"Well…" Ryan started, but I cut him off. What was he doing here, anyways? Why is he hanging out with me, the goth girl, social outcast?

"She just talked all this crap. Nothing big. Ryan was there yesterday, and he thought I might need a little help. He doesn't know me very well," I said, with an embarrassed smile.

"Can I please have my seat and my girlfriend back?" Ian asked, clearly unhappy.

"Uh, sure. In fact, I was just leaving." Ryan got up and left.

Ian sat down, and faced me. He plopped a Diet Coke down in front of me.

"Now really, what was that all about?"

"Lacey was still mad at me after yesterday. Apparently I ruined her perfect image. Ryan also stood up for me yesterday, and I guess he thought I could use some help."

"So nothing's going on with this Ryan guy?"

"Of course not, Ian. You know me better than that. I would never do something as low as that, only Lacey would."

"You're right. Sorry for doubting you."

And for the rest of lunch, we just made small talk, waiting- and hoping that should wouldn't come- for Lacey. She didn't come back, so the rest of my day was uneventful.

At the end of the school day I followed Ian out to the parking lot, where his mom's car was located.

"Crystal, something more is bothering you, more than just Lacey. What is it?"

His face clouded over as he stared into my eyes. I quickly averted my eyes to the ground, opened the passenger door, and got in, ignoring Ian. He gets in the drivers seat, and turns to face me.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Then I guess we'll be here for awhile." I say, turning to face the window.

Ian starts the car, and pulls out of the parking lot. With tears in my eyes, I face him.

"I don't want to be normal. I don't want to look like those girls everyday, always trying to be what their not. Why can't they accept that I want to be different? Blake and Leonard have been good lately, but it seems that Lacey and all of the preps have taken their place. It hurts me so much, I just can't stand it."

"Crystal, that isn't what's wrong. You've been dealing with this fine for the other three years of high school. It gets on your case, but its not making you this mad."

"My mom called about a month ago. She wanted to meet me. Being as stupid I was, I said yes."

FLASHBACK

A five year old Crystal sat on her mothers lap. Crystal's dad walked in, and started at them.

"What's going on here? I thought you were gone."

Crystal's mom answered in a soft voice. "Can't I at least say goodbye to my own daughter?"

"No. It's your choice to leave. NOW GO!"

Crystal is set on the couch as her mother stands up to face her husband.

"I will leave in my own time. You should be begging me to stay. There's no way you can raise Crystal as a normal child. She's going to be as messed up as you are. Mark my words. She's going to be just as messed up as your sorry ass!"

A small voice breaks through the silence that follows her mom's comment. "Mommy, what's happening?"

"Well…" Her mother began, but was cut off by her father.

"She doesn't love you anymore. She's leaving because you made her mad. She's never coming back, and it's all your fault."

"Robert! Don't tell her that!"

"But it's true," He sneered.

"No! I love you Crystal, I just can't stay."

"Then take me with you Mommy." Crystal said.

"Yes, bitch, take the little bitch with you, please." He said, while pushing her mom's shoulder with one arm, in an almost playful manner. She winced, and took a step back.

"Oh, you scared of me know?" He challenged, taking a step towards her, reaching out and hitting her again, this time harder.

"Robert, I'm leaving. I hate you." She said, and stormed out of the door, leaving Robert to bestow his wrath on Crystal.

End of FLASHBACK

"What happened?" Ian questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I didn't start off the evening right. She asked me to go out to dinner with her, so I did. One of the first things she asked me was 'Why do you look so funny? I knew it was a mistake to leave you there.' So then I replied with, 'Well, then why did you leave me there to rot?? I thought you said you loved me!' It kept up with us firing insults back and forth, until I just got up and left. That's why Lacey's comments sting so much. They remind me of my moms."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? It has to have been eating you up inside."

"It was."

"Damn, Crystal. Why do you hide everything?"

"I was dealing with it in my own way."

"No. Tell me you didn't."

"Can I lie?"

"Crystal, we went over this before. Why do you do it? It's not good. You need to stop. And I mean NOW!"

Author's Note:

Muhehehehehe. You guys probably all hate me now for not updating in ages. Rachel (Fuzzynerds, aka my best friend) had to threaten me in order for me to get this done. I PROMISE I will TRYTRYTRY to hurry up on the next chapter. But you guys need to tell me (in the million reviews that you're going to leave) if you would rather have shorter chapters but updated sooner, or longer chapters and updated in longer intervals.

One more thing, I will try my very bestest to get another chapter out before Christmas, during winter break.

REVIEW! PLEASE! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!


End file.
